Talk:Jinbe
Jinbe a Straw Hat I believe it is high time that Jinbe is officially a Straw Hat Pirate member, not just an ally. His declaration to Big Mom and Luffy's rejoice are supple evidence. Any disagreements, please note. 01:38, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I mean, we already separated his page into tabs, like the rest of the ST and close ally Law. The moment he declares and Luffy accepts, it should be solid, even if he dies next chap. 01:40, April 23, 2017 (UTC) While I do agree that he should be a Straw Hat, I don't want to jump to conclusions. No other characters were listed before an arc/major conflict concluded, and we have seen enough death flags to be concerned. I say not yet. Also, we split his page because his page passed the 100k character mark; I plan to split Doflamingo in the near future for the same reason. My call is no for now. 02:01, April 23, 2017 (UTC) There was a small discussion here: Talk:Straw_Hat_Pirates#Jinbe. I'll just repost what I said there. He's all ready to join now and intends to do so, but he did not join yet. 02:03, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Right. Luffy hasn't said "Welcome to the crew," so adding him would still be premature. 04:24, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I agree with DP and Kage 16:13, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yup. He has every intention of joining - he's left the Sun Pirates and he's formally talked to Big Mom about it - but he hasn't joined yet. 16:25, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Okay, so he's just one step away from the line: waiting to hear Luffy's "welcome", right? 02:27, April 24, 2017 (UTC) His initiation into the Straw Hats is inevitable. There's a 99.99% chance it will happen, but we still need to wait a few more chapters to make it official 18:37, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Officially Confirmed Straw Hat? From Sandman on Twitter. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:11, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'd prefer waiting for a more official, in-universe moment to display the fact before we start listing Jimbei in the crewmate section, if that's alright.Observer Supreme 23:33, December 7, 2017 (UTC) I agree with Observer. Wait until the in-story moment. 23:49, December 7, 2017 (UTC) I just imagined the reference we would have use for that, something like "his name was on a fence at Kyoto". Joking aside, yes wait the in-story moment which I guess will be the inevitable post-arc victory cheer. Considering that the Shonen Jump office paid for it and not some random fan, I consider that as confirmation 00:42, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Well ok, but we already knew long ago that Jinbe was going to join. The reason why we waited so long was because we wanted to see that happened in the story. We can argue that the moment he joined was when he said farewell to Big Mom, but then we don't need an outside source for that, do we? The point where he officially joined in the story is up for debate, sure, but that doesn't really matter in terms of simply labeling Jinbe as a member of the Straw Hats. The writing on the Kurumazaki Shrine, while unconventional, is still official. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:54, December 8, 2017 (UTC) It isn't official. Only things directly from Oda are official, not Shounen Jump staff. If we were going to take their word for anything then the current arc should have ended already since Oda's editor said the reverie and Wano arcs would happen this year. SeaTerror (talk) 06:26, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Wait for the moment he officially joins in the story. 19:42, December 8, 2017 (UTC) I would love it if Oda is going to kill Jinbe or make him a Grant Fleet representative just to troll Jump. Rhavkin (talk) 20:04, December 8, 2017 (UTC) While it may either be when he left the Big Mom Pirates or a volume introduction his recruitment will be settle soon.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:26, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Add 1st mentioned Information for every character like how Debut Chapter and Episode info is there , 1st Mentioned info would be very nice , since Oda is Master of Foreshadowing.VickyDluffy (talk) 21:06, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Jinbe's Crew In chapter 899 the Sun Pirates called him their former captain. In chapter 900 Aladine told Luffy to take care of Jinbe. If the Sun Pirates themselves say Jinbe is part of the Straw Hats, isn't that official enough? If not, then by the very least he is no longer a Sun Pirate. Rhavkin (talk) 07:37, April 2, 2018 (UTC) "We'll still be your subordinates until you make it out of Big Mom's territory". 08:00, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Is that the official translation? Rhavkin (talk) 08:37, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Viz: "Hey, we can still be your subordinates until you leave the territory, can't we?!" 08:57, April 2, 2018 (UTC) So isn't it like the toys from Dressrosa and Usopp? Any reason why couldn't he be a Straw Hat even with subordinates? Rhavkin (talk) 09:02, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Joining the Straw Hats I think we should put chapter 863 as his joining chapter. I know this topic has already been started above, but I think it can be reopen and include some stuff retroactively. Objections? Rhavkin (talk) 15:33, April 14, 2018 (UTC) None at all. This should have been done a long time ago! -- 13:35, July 5, 2018 (UTC) I still believe Jinbe isn't a official member yet as he didn't appear in any of the color pages along with the Straw Hats since the end of Whole Cake Island Arc Cdswalkthrough (talk) 02:04, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Is Jinbe really Straw Hat member? He didn't go with them at the end. Groosenat0r (talk) 03:36, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Yes, Luffy stated he was Jinbe's captain and Jinbe is identified as a Straw Hat in Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:09, May 14, 2019 (UTC) That doesn't mean anything as Oda would have add Jinbe to the color page if that were the case He would have been on the Cover Page but He hasn't appear in any at all after end of the Whole Cake Island Arc after few chapters or so Cdswalkthrough (talk) 17:55, May 24, 2019 (UTC) No offense but "doesn't mean anything"? You might as well say the opposite, and Oda's own word and characters in the story explicitly acknowleding him as a Straw Hat def. weigh more than his current absence in the color spreads (which will no doubt change when he returns, or at least when they set off on the Sunny) DimwitKnave (talk) 09:19, September 8, 2019 (UTC) No It not How the story goes isn't enough to consider Jinbe a member of the Straw Hat he would have been place color spread after the Whole Cake Island arc already or any other color page after the arc ended if he was a member of the Straw Hat and gone with them but he stay behind to save his old crew also If he doesn't appear the Wano Arc soon then he should no longer be consider a Straw Hat until he is official is one and accompany them to the Sunny. Cdswalkthrough (talk) 16:36, September 9, 2019 (UTC) A Straw Hat? (again) In the latest SBS of Volume 94, a fan asked about the name each Straw Hat would give Sanji while wearing his raid suit, and Oda himself did not include Jinbe. I think we should reopen this discussion, and sum up the debate points: Add other points if you got any. Rhavkin (talk) 19:03, October 11, 2019 (UTC)